


Eren Confuses Levi To No End

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Later, Don't Realize They're In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Feelings, M/M, Questioning, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi pretty much hates everything but is intrigued by Eren, and wants to find out what exactly it is about him that has him so confused.</p>
<p>((I suck at summaries I'm sorry))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own anything or anyone involved or mentioned, nor do I claim to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren Confuses Levi To No End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet if I want to make this into a full story or just leave it as this, please let me know if there's any opinions floating around out there!

Levi couldn't tell what it was about Eren, but there was something about that boy that confused him to no end. He couldn't tell whether it was physical or mental, if it was something good or something bad, but he couldn't tell what kept drawing him to even think about the cadet. He didn't know why he was even wasting his time thinking about it - he had never thought about someone who was just a cadet before, but he placated himself by remembering the valuable asset that Eren could be for humanity and how it was his duty to keep him in line.   
He had to teach Eren how to control himself, how to focus his abilities for the betterment of mankind, but all that he could think about was the weird feeling that he was always left with. He couldn't tell if it was something good or something that he should avoid, something that he should explore or something that he should ignore and pretend that it didn't exist. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know if he was going to need to distance himself from Eren, but didn't want to waste any more time thinking about it than he already had.   
"Levi." Erwin's voice was strong and called his attention away from his thoughts, looking all business as usual. His eyebrows were drawn together as they usually were when he was thinking seriously about something, which as Levi had learned over the years, was more often than not. Erwin dropped a stack of papers on the desk that Levi was supposed to be occupying, but he had never been much of a fan of it, preferring to seat himself at the bench that was supposedly meant for visitors.   
"Jaeger needs to be dealt with. Go down and see him." Erwin's voice was curt and sharp, alerting Levi that it must have been a time for all seriousness and not a time to make anything resembling a joke. He watched as Erwin exited the room and quickly moved to follow suit, gathering the papers into his arms. He didn't know if he even needed the papers where he was going, but wanted them in his arms to appear busy just in case anyone felt like talking to him.   
He made his way through the winding hallways and down the stairs, his eyes barely passing over the words on the paper whenever someone walked past him. He wanted to appear busy to avoid any unwarranted conversation, not in the mood to talk to most of those around him. He could feel the change in temperature as he moved lower into the ground, the walls holding a thin sheen of liquid from the cold. He turned and saw a man standing guard, hating the way that the tall man had to look down to meet his gaze. He wished that everyone would just stop looking down at him, somehow able to simply meet his gaze without emphasizing the difference in height.   
Looking through the thick bars he saw Eren strapped down as if he was some sort of major threat. He could feel a weird twist in his heart that he didn't like for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't like that they had Eren trapped down like he was some sort of monster, like he was going to just let loose and end up injuring anyone else in the area, treating him like he was anything but a scared cadet.   
He watched for a moment as Eren's wrists readjusted around the shackles there and Levi leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, holding the papers tight to keep from waking him. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do about the situation, but he couldn't just hand him over to the Military Police. He could feel his heart fighting against his rib cage and wanted to push on it until it stopped doing that, not liking that it always seemed to happen whenever his thoughts traveled to Eren. He wanted to help but wasn't sure what he could do - he had seen the way that Eren had lost control and the short temper that he had, unsure whether or not he would actually be able to help him without telling him to come back when he had calmed down.   
"How's he doing?" Levi made sure that his voice stayed quiet, not wanting to draw Eren's attention to himself yet. For some reason he didn't want Eren to know that he was down here while he was sleeping, not sure that he would even be able to be around him. The guard's eyes slid to him and Levi raised an eyebrow, knowing the effect that his glare had on many people.   
"Fights the restraints whenever he's awake, claims he needs to use the bathroom or get a drink every few minutes, yells a lot." The guard nodded at the end of his simple sentence and turned back to Eren. Levi wanted to yell that the information he needed was more important, more in depth than that. He already knew that Eren would have fought against the restraints, who wouldn't in that situation? He wanted to know what Eren was yelling about, what he did when they let him loose, who he asked for when he asked for help.   
"What's he yelling about?" Levi struggled to keep his voice even, hating that his heart was still doing that weird thing where it felt like it was either beating too fast or not beating at all. He tightened his fingers around the papers, knowing that he was going to rip a hole in them soon but not caring. He didn't like the way his skin felt like it was tingling and he thought that if Eren said his name he was going to throw up. He didn't like any of it at all.   
"Wants to be set free." The guard said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Levi wanted to snarl at him to be more specific, to give him any information that could help him later when he had to fight to keep Eren under control, but he didn't want to wake him up. "Cries too. Didn't at first, think he was embarrassed that I was here, but think he gave up."  
Levi nodded, unsure why his heart reacted so much to those words. His brain started conjuring up images of Eren crying, what it would look like, how it would feel to hold him up and listen to everything that was troubling him. He felt horrible in that moment, as if he was somehow responsible for the pain that Eren was going through, and decided that he was going to have to fight to get custody granted to the Scouts.   
"He's asked for you, you know." The guard nodded at Levi, his words making him feel like his palms were pouring sweat and all of his blood was rushing to his face. Why would Eren be asking for him? He barely knew him, he didn't even know if he'd be able to help him. As he walked back up the stairs, he could feel the edges of his mouth twitching and didn't want to give in to it, shoving random papers in front of his face to hide himself from those around him. Had Eren really asked for him? Why were his cheeks blushing so badly? Why did it feel like his stomach was about to twist into knots?   
He was adamantly ignoring the whispers around him, anxiously worrying that they were louder than usual. If he had been listening, he would have heard the people around him whispering about how weird it was that Levi almost looked like he was smiling.   
"Do you see that? He's _blushing!_ '"  
"No he's not, he looks like he's going to be sick."  
"He just looks confused guys, leave him alone, maybe he's in love."


End file.
